primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Patrick Quinn
Patrick Quinn was the brother of Danny Quinn, who was killed by the Camouflage Beast fourteen years ago. His loss greatly affected the Quinns who had previously held him in high esteem (higher than Danny at least). He was friends with Ryan Mason and the other young victim of the Camouflage Beast. His body was never found, and after Danny discovered the anomalies he assumed maybe his brother wasn't killed but escaped through an anomaly into the future. (Episode 3.2) After Danny returns from life through the anomalies, he makes the shock decision to return to search for Patrick. (Episode 4.7) Personality His family presumably liked him more than Danny, since Danny thought that when his father had taken him on fishing trips it was "a futile attempt at bonding by a man who could have been able to lose a son had it been Danny". Behind the Scenes Speculation *It is possible that Matt Anderson, a new character for Series 4, is actually Patrick. He could have disappeared through the anomaly, and many years later found his way back into the present, where he takes a false name and joins the ARC to try and look for his brother. This is backed up by the fact that Matt's official description states that he "carefully guards the secrets of his past - and the real reason he has joined the ARC team". *Another speculation is that Matt was one of Patrick's friends, as the name "Matt" was heard a few times in the scene. *One of the more recent areas of speculation pertaining to Patrick is that he is the Series 4 antagonist Ethan Dobrowski, a murderous psychopath with a mysterious past. While Emily claimed that Ethan had told her he was from 1902 and that Becker found files of an Ethan Dobrowski in old tsar-era police records from 1902 that fits his bill to prove it, there is far more weight to suggest that he took the name from the real criminal but was not the original. For one, cars were a rare sight in the early 20th century and were usually driven by the social elite or their inventor, let alone by a peasant which the real Dobrowski likely would've been in Czarist Russia. Secondly, Ethan specifically called the time period he was currently in his "home", meaning he was from the present era or had at least been born within the last few decades. Finally, as revealed in Episode 4.6, Ethan kept a few colored photos within his jacket's pockets; in the photo was a young Ethan, with an older boy in a jacket over him who looked almost identical to Danny in body frame and even hairstyle. **It is also possible that rather than taking an original Ethan's name, he actually became Ethan Dobrowski during his travel through time. Possibly ending him in Czarist Russia and taking the name of Ethan Dobrowski, Becker mentioned that after killing half a dozen people Ethan disspeared without a trace, likely through another anomaly. Later, when he joined the Time Tribe, he told them his name was Ethan, rather than Patrick. Quinn, Patrick Quinn, Patrick